Opinie
Co myślicie o Kotlecie: '-Mój mąż. Yaoi'sta, który kofffa The Gazette (ale chyba mnie bardziej?XD) Najlepszy przyjaciel o którym nie można zapomnieć. Bez niego nie ma imprezy <3 - Doma'aa '-Mo brat. Zawsze marzyłam o bracie Zjaranym Zbyszku xD Sexy, bo to rodzinne - Nicpoń' ''-Nasz król złocisty,osoba której można ufać, a również nawracacz i profesor na kierunku gazetologii; zawsze można przy nim głupawki dostać, praktycznie nudzić się nie da. Jeden z członków niszczycieli psychiki ~Vedi'' ''-Zajebisty przyjaciel. '' ''-Ryje mi psyche już od pół roku! Bardziej niż on porąbanym być nie można! Jeden z przedstawicieli kultury Sobieskiego! (czyli brak jakiejkolwiek kultury) Moja jasna strona mocy. Kompletny degenerat i cham , a przy tym zboczuch, rodem ja!~Sobieszczak'' ''-KOTLET jest ZAJEBISTY jak ten pasztet zajebisty XD ma super pudełko a co dopiero środek-Rysiek'' ''-Największa Gazeciara jaką znam <3 Jest bardzo miła i szczera. Jest moją naj. przyjaciółką <3 :* - HayLinn'' Nasz najświętszy Kotlet! Był pierwszą osobą razem z Nati, które poznałam na Wiki SF. Kiedy dowiedziałyśmy się, że obie jesteśmy Gazeciarami zaczęłyśmy sobie pytania zadawać i inne. Jest Kotlet - Jest impreza! Kocham jak ryje mi móżg <3 I także martwi się o nas nawet kiedy ma focha./ Tosia '-Kotlet to takie zajebiste danie mięsne ;3 Uwielbiam go <3 Ryje człowiekowi beret i zawsze poprawi humor swoimi spostrzeżeniami ;3 Mój osobisty partner przy pracy xD Kooooooochaaam sobie go <3/ Frycy Frytkowany ;3' Co myślicie o Sobieskim: '-Zajebisty przyjaciel :) Bratnia dusza, zboczeniec, cham, psychicznie chory ogórek. - Kotlet' '-Super przyjaciel. Yaoi'sta, zboczeniec (pozytywnie XD), poryty mocnio człowiek XD Bez niego nie mam imprezy ... - Domaaa' '-Sobieski zawsze mi się kojarzy z butelką od wódki (a moze takie jest) ? a zresztą jest pieprznięty w łeb jak my wszyscy , kochany i zajebisty <3 -RYSIO' '-Jest krejzolą :D Jest dobrą przyjaciółką <3 Jest godna zaufania. Co najważniejsze jesteś jak crunchips nie ma bez Ciebie imprezy - HayLinn :*' '- Moja ulubiona wódka i król Polski xD zboczony jak cholera, zero inteligencji, za to duużo humorku c;/ Frycu Frytkowany ;3' '- Jak ja pamiętam gdy wymyślałyśmy swoją wymyślone odcinki amorisa i się z tego śmiałyśmy. Pozatym zabawna dziewczyna ^^ - Nata' '- Osoba która ryje mi baaardzo mózg ^^ Uwielbiam ją! Pamiętam akcje na Chacie na SF Wiki. Ach to były czasy! Zabawna dziewczyna :3/ Tosia ' Co myslicie o Emo Boy'u: '-Moje ulubione Emo.Osoba nigdy nie poważna.Samo zuoooo XDDDD Loffciam ją <3 - Kotlet' '-Podkreślam kotleta. Osoba nigdy nie poważna.' Dobra przyjacółka ;) - Domaaa '-Zabawna, można się z nią dogadać - Nicpoń' ''-Kofam ją! Jako jedna z nie licznych postawiła na oszczędność i kompie się w średniowiecznej pralce! Zaufana osoba. Dobra przyjaciółka! Mój ty rysiu!-Sobieszczak'' '-Masz spaczoną wyobraźnię (tak pozytywnie) Jesteś krejzolką <3 Oczywiście jesteś ZAJEFAJNA :* - HayLin' '- Reinkarnacja Ryśka z Klanu, zboczony, że hoł hoł, ma spaczoną psychikę ;-; / Frycu Frytkowany ;3' '-'' Kiedy myślę "Rysiu" rzed oczami mam takiego małego chłopca, z białą cerą, kocimi uszami, ogonem i wąsami, który jest wiecznie radosny i rozsiewa tą radość na innych. Za to go kocham, nawet jeśli nie cierpię kotów ;D ~Vedi' '''- Osoba przez którą jestem nazywana zuąąąą kobitą xD Jest pozytywnie porytą osobą. Nazywana także RYSIU! / Tosia'' '''Co myślicie o Nathanielli: '-Nata to Nata. Kochana i uczuciowa dziewczyna <3 Osoba z którą można porozmawiać o wszystkim...ewentualnie zrobić jakiś żart XD - Kotlet' '-Tak samo jak Kotlet z dodatkiem jednego : PIĘKNIE RYSUJE - Domaaa ' ''-Mimo iż znam ją tak długo, nadal praktycznie nic nie wiem, lecz wiem że jest to osoba przyjacielska i ciepła ~Vedi'' ''-Jedna z osób z którą uśmiałam się po pachy wymyślając nowe odcinki amorisa. Chociaż jest cicha i spokojna to wierzę, że w środku jest diabłem wcielonym. Ją pierwszą poznałam na wiki. Stara się każdemu pomóc. Takich jak ona powinniśmy nazywać prawdziwimi przyjaciółmi!~Sobieszczak'' ''-Moja narzeczona jest przyjacielska koffana i super zawsze mnie leje często krzesłem i się na mnie wkurza ,ale i tak jest najlepsza <3 - ryś'' '-Pięknie rysuje :D Jesteś przyjacielska i miła. Wiem że jesteś narzeczoną Ryśka <3 (szczęścia życzę w związku :*) - HayLinn' '- Pierwsza znajomość na wiki ;* Kochana ponad wszystko i strasznie uczuciowa. / Frycu Frytkowany ;3' '- Nasza kochana Nata! Pięknie rysuje i lubi poniacze jak i vocaloid'y :) Zrobiła mnie jako poniacza i się tym jarałam XD Osobą z którą można pogadać :3/ Tosia' Co myślicie o HayLinn: '-Mój uczeń i jedna z nawróconych.Świetna przyjaciółka i osoba która zawsze jest pozytywna.Kocham ją <3 - Kotlet ' '-Jedna z moich super przyjaciółek :) Jest pozytywnie nastawiona (chyba) do wszystkiego. Robi piękne simki - Domaaa ' ''-Chociaz znam ją od nie dawa to wiem że jest osobą przyjacielską i taką która nigdy Cię nie opuści! Wierzę, że pod tą miłą dziewczyną kryje się szatan z piekła rodem!~Sobieszczak'' ''-Jest spokojna i przyjacielska ;w;- RYŚ'' ''- Dziewczyna, która zrobiła mnie w simsach i mieszkałam razem z Kotletem ^^ Jest śliczna i przyjacielska. Uwielbiam ją jak z resztą każdego z was <3 / Tosia'' Co myślicie o Nicponiu: '-Mój zboczeniec! Najbardziej ogarnięta osoba i najbardziej zwariowana. Ma dwie strony XD Jedna jest poważna, a druga jak my wszystkie zwariowana - Kotlet' '-Nie znam jej za bardzo, nie moge o niej nic powiedzieć... - Domaaa' ''-Moja Mamusia. Mój zboczuszek. Pomimo różnicy 7-6 lat dogadujemy się jak mało kto! To jest mój przyszły potentat nawilżaczy! Czasami poważny! Dobra przyjaciółka! Jak to sie dzieje, że wszystkich (prawie) rozumie~Sobieszczak'' ''-Dalej nie wiem czy to moja matka czy ojciec zboczona tak jak ja jest supcio-RYŚ'' '-Niestety długo Cię nie znam :( Ale wiem że jesteś zboczona XD Miła i przyjacielska :D - HayLinn' '- Przyjaciółka <3 Zboczeniec, śni oświniach, które ją biorą od tyłu, mamy zawsze straszne jazdy na skajpaju i fb xD Prowadzi dom publiczny i się do tego nie przyznaje :D Wie o mnie prawie wszystko, kochaaaam ją <3 / Frycu Frytkowany ;3' '- Rzadko zdarzało mi się z nią rozmawiać, ale po konwersacjach przeprowadzonych z nią mogę powiedzieć, że ma dwie strony. Jedna poważna ale ta druga.... To zupełne przeciwieństwo! KREJZOLKA! / Tosia' Co myslicie o Lolit: '-Denerwująca,cholernie się popisująca młoda dziewczyna... I tak ją ubóstwiam - Kotlet' '-Mój słodki, miły Slender :) najleprza przyajciółka. Nie wiem co oniej powiedzieć dalej XD - Domaaa' ''-Jedyny taki slender który tak samo jak ja lubi się przytulać...bardzo BARDZO mocno ^^. Wierzę, że kiedy się bliżej zapoznamy zniszczę jej psychikę bardziej niż teraz xD ~Vedi'' ''-ŚLEDZIO NAD ŚLEDZIAMI XD-ryś'' - Dołączam się do zdania Rysia z Wiki xD / Frycu Frytkowany ;3 ''-Weszłam raz na czata na wiki SF, a tu nowy urzytkownik Lolit. Pogadałyśmy okazała sę zajebistą dziewczyną! Alois ktorego kocham! Dziewczyna której już nie da się zmienić! Ful wiki Slender!-Sobieszczak'' ''- Nasza kochana pani Slender <3 Jest moją kochaną siostrzyczką :) Lubi się baaardzo i to baaardzo tulić ^^ Nawet po tym co się stało - jest świetną osobą :3 / Tosia'' Co myślice o Vedi: '-Nawrócona sadystko - terrorystka, dobra przyjaciółka i moja pomoc domowa - Kotlet' '-Wódz porytych człeków. Mogła by pisać (może pisze) na creepypasta wiki. Kobieta nie do określenia jest za zajefajna XD - Domaaa' '-Jest koffana , pełna słońca i ma jędrne piersi XDD - RYŚ' '- ' Tak jak wszyscy na tej wiki KREJZOL! Jesteś miła, uczciwa i niezapomnieć o tym że jeszcze ZBOCZONA!- HayLinn ''-Ta jedyna biedronka, której nie zamknełam w słojiku! Kofam ją!-Sobieszczak'' ''- Nasza biedroneczka <3 Była pierwszą osobą której najbardziej zauwfałam. Jest moją szefową i wioskując po tym, że jako jedyna jestem stalkerem - to musi coś znaczyć ^^ Jest bardzo przyjacielska i martwi się o wszystkiech. Kocham ją <3 / Tosia'' Co myślicie o Domieee: '-Moja żona, kochana przyjaciółka i osoba której nie może zabraknąć - Kotlet' ''-No niby ma już zrytą psychikę, ale jeszcze nie wie, że to dopiero początek w mojej akademii rycia mózgu xD; lecz prowadząc obserwacje nad jej egzystencją stwierdzam, że jest najlepszą kandydatką do naszego kółka różańcowego'' '' grona niszczycieli psychiki ~Vedi'' ''-MIŁA ,ZŁA,KOCHANA I TRYSKA RADOŚCIĄ ^^ -ryś'' '-Lubisz śpiewać. Jesteś kuzynką Tośki <3 Muszę tobie zrobić simkę <3 Jesteś miła i przyjacielska :*- HayLinn' ''-Po pierwsze śliczny ryjek! Po drugie ZAJEBISTOŚĆ SAMA W SOBIE! Mrs.Bekacz-Sobieszczak'' ''- O tobie to ja mogę wymieniać w nieskończoność! Moja najukochańsza siostra cioteczna, która zastępuje mi wielu przyjaciół. Dzięki mnie ma dodatkowe luksusy (Dominika wie o co chodzi XD) I jak by mnie tu nie było - nie było by jej :) / Tosia'' Co myślicie o Tosi: '-Urocza,nie wierząca w siebie istotka. Jest inteligentna i zabawna <3 - Kotlet' '-Moja koffana siostra cioteczna, dzięki której poznałam was. Bez niej nie ma imprezy <3 - Domaaa' ''-Pierwsza osoba której zaufałam na wiki bez reszty. Usilnie wierzę, że mogę ją prosić o pomoc w trudnej chwili- stalker i przyjaciółka jakich mało ~Vedi'' ''-Moja zła kobita jest miła ,kochana,urocza ,serdeczna ,wredna ^_^ -ryś'' '-Grasz na pianinie <3 (oczywiście ładnie) Jesteś ŁADNA!!!! Skromna, przyjacielska, miła (mogę tak wymieniać w nieskączoność) :* - HayLinn' ''-Moja ukochana Tosiula!-Sobieszczak'' Co myślicie o Frycku: '-Uwielbiam. Zabawna, sympatyczna dziewczyna, znała moją "instrukcję obsługi" przede mną xD - Nicpoń' '-KOSZAM CIE FRYCKU! MÓJ PARTNER W PORNO, ULUBIONY ORGANISTA. UWIELBIAM Z NIM PIĆ PICOLO!- Kotlet ' '-FRYCIO jest supepr :D MÓJ CYGAN ^^ ZAWSZE MA ZRYTĄ PSYCHĘ -RYSIO' '-Bardzo śmieszna osoba! Miła, Przyjacielska i szczera <3 - HayLinn' ''-Fryderyk jakiego nikt nie zna! Dżekson i ajebistosc w jednym! ŁO*UDAJE DŻEKSONA*-Sobieszczak'' ''- Nasz kochany Frycek! Jak dowali tekst to leżysz i nie wstajesz ze śmiechu! O tobie miałam wypracowanie na muzykę ^^ / Tosia'' Kategoria:O nas Kategoria:Wzruszenie